


Unintended Consequence

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Thanos had completed his goal. He had removed half of the universe from existence. As the people mourn and come to terms with their loss, a shimmering green appeared in the field. Upon further inspection, a young woman was found, completely naked laying in the field unconscious. No one knew who she was or where she came from. And beside her, unknown to those who survived, is the spirit of Loki, keeping her company on a bet he made with Death for the period of five years until things can be fixed.





	1. Birth From Death

**Author's Note:**

> Character isn't described in detail until Chapter 2.

Slowly darkness faded from my vision and opened up to blinding light, slowly opening my eyes to the fading afternoon light of where I lay in the middle of a field. I looked up at the sky first and foremost, staring at the blue hue that was slowly being buffered with black and brown smoke. I slowly sat up and looked around, now noticing I was in the aftermath of a battlefield.  
“Well well… She did have good taste in appearances. Glad to know I won’t be bored by the view.” A male voice with a rich accent I couldn’t place spoke, right next to me. I turned and looked at the man, my eyes immediately meeting his piercing green ones. His lids were heavy and seemed to show a deeper sadness in them than I could possibly understand. His black hair laid in soft curls around his face and down to his shoulders, having seen a lot of care to them from the owner. He was wearing what appeared to be a muted green leather armor with trims of gold in it. “Hope this pays off darling, I would rather not lose a bet to Death.” I quickly flinched away towards the man I had been staring at as someone grabbed my arm to yank me up. I immediately looked up at the person in front of me and had immediate fear in my eyes.  
“Hey… hey its ok… What’s your name…?” the woman asked gently in an African accent, slowly kneeling down in front of me before wrapping a colorful blanket around me. “You are a little under dressed…” she looked at me worried still. “My name is Romonda… I have not seen your face before… where are you from child…?” I looked at her and breathed in. She didn’t seem to pay any mind to the man kneeling behind me. My mind knew all of these things to be able to understand where I was and what things were, but I had no memory of before waking up.  
“I do not know… who I am… or where I come from.” I answered softly, my voice exceptionally sweet and innocent in its tone. She blinked at my response, taken back by it. I looked at her in more detail and noticed the tear trails left on her skin, she had cried recently. I looked back to the man who sighed and just looked at me.  
“What are you looking at child…?” the woman asked again. I looked back at her confused by her question.  
“Him. The man with raven locks and green eyes sitting right here.” I replied innocently. The man looked down and chewed his tongue contemplatively.  
“I am the only one here child…” she whispered out, putting her hand to my forehead worried. She was a mother… caring for a lost child it seemed. “Lets get you inside…” she whispered and gently helped me up and walked me towards the city in the distance. The man followed close to my side. I looked at him again pointedly for an explanation.  
“You are the only one who can see me love… to anyone else… I am just a ghost, one who walks with the dead.” He explained gently, walking with me. I looked down to the ground to process that as I walked. “I bargained with Death to create you… and honestly, she did and amazing job sculpting you as fast as she did… you could only be brought here through the aftermath of what just happened.” I looked at him again.  
“What is your name…?” I gently asked him, though it made the woman pause in our movement to look at me before continuing, realizing I was talking to the “imaginary” man next to me.  
“Loki of Asgard.” He smiled at me, though sad was very hopeful for something that eluded me. I nodded. “And you, lovely creature, do not have a name yet. Maybe it would be fitting for me to name you since I asked for you to be created?” he smiled at me, fairly thrilled at the opportunity to name me. “How about Dawn…?” I cracked a small smile at that. “Dawn Friggudottir. Has a nice ring to it and bound to make Thor go mad.” He chuckled. “But its perfect.”  
“Dawn Friggudottir… I do like it.” I whispered softly as we entered the big building she had led me to. It was filled with people in all varying states of health, most injured, a lot dead with family surrounding them. The woman stopped me and made me look at her.  
“Child you are unwell… speaking to those who do not exist. Please stop. For them.” She hissed at me, trying to make me understand that this was no time to smile. I looked at all the injured and breathed in before noticing a handful of people who didn’t really fit into the rest, who were off in a separate area tending to themselves. I moved that way and Loki followed. I held the clothing around me as I stepped inside, the woman quickly walking after me trying to keep me from disrupting. The room turned to look at me in confused sadness. “I am sorry… she is mentally unwell… I will take her away.”  
“No.” a brash voice growled before moving over to me. He was a raccoon… a talking raccoon. “She smells like him. Like Thanos.” He barked.  
“Tiny little rat thinks you’re the enemy. I would freeze him on the spot if I was still alive.” Loki growled back though no one could hear him. A bearded man came over, obviously worn down from what just happened. He was wearing black and had a small shield still on his arm. He looked me over with sad blue eyes.  
“She’s not like him, look at her eyes. They’re lost just like ours. She may smell like him but she’s not him. Though I don’t know where she came from… his forces retreated hours ago.”  
“I just found her laying in the field naked and alone.” The woman from before said gently, noticing they were ok with me being here now. “I went searching, I saw a flash of green shimmering light and found her.” An muscular blond man perked up a little at her description and came over to me looking me over hoping for something else. He cupped my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye, searching for something, anything.  
“Loki? Loki no more tricks, please be back. Please.” He begged in that same accent Loki had. I looked over to Loki who just shrugged, not sure how I wanted to play this.  
“Thor…? I am assuming… he told me your name… named me Dawn Friggudottir. I do not understand why he thought you’d go mad because of it though.” I spoke gently as I looked back to the blonde who was confused now by me looking at something to my side. He got even more confused and now his eyes were mixed with relief and worry.  
“The man who told you my name, what was his name?” He asked firmly, looking me in the eye. “Where is he now?”  
“He says he’s dead and you can’t see him.” I looked to Loki again and motioned to where he was. “You spoke his name earlier.” The blond just stared at me then to the spot next to me.  
“Loki no more tricks, come out of your enchantment and show yourself now.”  
“I can’t… I’m not under any enchantment love, I can’t use magic as I am, it requires a life force. I died then… when Thanos snapped my neck. I can’t come back. Not yet.” I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion at his last words.  
“He’s dead. He can’t. He died when Thanos snapped his neck… who’s this Thanos everyone keeps talking about?” I asked, looking around at them all. They all just looked at me in shocked confusion.  
“How do you not know who he is…?” a blonde woman asked softly, coming over to look at me. “Especially being here.” The blond man started to get angry as Loki refused to come out and kept telling him he was dead.  
“I’m more curious how she got through the barrier of Wakanda.” A new black woman came in and looked at me and the group. “There were no alarms set off since his departure. None.” She stated. I looked at Loki again, feeling oddly comfortable around this supposed ghost. “She shouldn’t be here, it doesn’t make any sense with the timeline of events.”  
“That’s because Death brought us here… why would it make sense?” Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Quite rude of all these men letting you just sit here in a coat with nothing else on… they all deserve punishment for that alone.” He crossed his arms and looked at Thor.  
“Death brought us here. He speaks of Death like it’s a woman.” I stated simply. “And he would like me to put clothes on… he doesn’t trust any of you.” Everyone just stared at me in abject wonder at this point. I didn’t make sense. I shouldn’t be here.  
“Death… no Hela is dead, I made sure of it.” Thor said firmly, looking at the group. “She went down with Asgard, as destined.  
“She’s not Hela, she’s the Cosmic Entity. Tone of the original creators of the stones.” Loki sighed. “Come on could he be any more stupid?”  
“He keeps insulting you all… says its not Hela, it’s the “Cosmic Entity” Death, the creator of the “stones”.” I repeated so everyone could hear. They just stared at me confused and intrigued by me now.  
“This girl could not remember her own name or how she got here when I found her, how is it possible she can recall details that she was never present for?” Romonda asked, utterly confused. Next came forward a man wearing glasses with dark hair and much shorter than the rest.  
“You’re saying Death, a creator of the stones, brought you and Loki’s ghost here…?” he asked, trying to clear things up. I nodded at him as I held the clothes around me. The other black woman who had entered earlier brought me some clothes and guided me to a changing curtain in the room. “And she did that why?”  
“Loki made a bet with her about something. He hasn’t told me what it is yet.” I answered, getting changed behind the screen.  
“And you can see his ghost… how?”  
“Death created me.” I stated simply before noticing I was missing a bellybutton, which I had knowledge was supposed to exist on everyone. “I don’t have a bellybutton.” I stated bluntly, confused myself.  
“What?” the glasses man asked confused. I had at least pulled on the pants and shirt, stepping out and lifting the shirt enough to show I was missing it. He moved closer and looked at it in utter curiosity. “This is fascinating. Can I take a DNA sample…? I’d like to understand what’s going on.” I nodded and opened my mouth for him. He moved and grabbed a swab, rubbing it along the inside of my cheek before moving to a work station to analyze it. I moved back behind the curtain to finish getting dressed, stepping back out in slightly baggy clothing that covered me.  
“Well that was a let down… your figure is now completely lost, love.” Loki sighed. I looked at him before rubbing my arm as I moved over to him again, which seemed to everyone else to be a random spot in the tiny room that wasn’t against a wall. The blonde man in black looked at me confused.  
“Loki, the same Loki from New York?” He asked gently, looking at me. I looked at Loki for a response and he nodded. I nodded in return. He breathed in and looked around, thinking now.  
“Who are these people?” I whispered to Loki. He chuckled and looked at me, those green eyes just happy for the attention he’s likely been deprived of for a long while.  
“These are the Avengers… well what’s left of them. The blonde patriot is Steve Rogers, the blonde woman over there is Natasha Romanoff, geek with the computer is Bruce Banner, you’ve met Thor… not sure who the dark skinned metal man is or who these delightful women warriors are. Nor do I know who the raccoon is.” He sighed. I nodded at his description.  
“Steve Rogers, what is your confusion with Loki being here…?” I asked softly. They all turned and looked at me again and he just stared at me.  
“You know my name…” he looked at me. “How do you know my name?” I looked around at everyone, breathing in. I started to feel exposed and anxious. I sheepishly withdrew back into Loki, startled by the cold on my skin as I got close to him. I looked at him and breathing in shakily his hand cupped my shoulder as comfort as he glared at all of them staring at me.  
“He told me your names… all of your names.” I whispered, looking down. “Except for those he has never met… like the raccoon, your warrior ladies and you.” I pointed to the dark skinned man in the iron suit.  
“If Thor will not believe it is me, if they will not believe I am here… that I am the one telling you this information and not Thanos… there is one thing he will believe. The day we spoke in the elevator to get off of the Grandmaster’s planet, he told me that he thought me his best friend, that we’d go on forever fighting side by side…” he whispered in my ear, watching them. “Something he only said when we were alone. Something I’m sure he will know its truly me love.” I shivered as I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
I looked over to Thor and breathed in. “You told him in the elevator while escaping the Grandmaster’s planet that you thought you’d two fight side by side forever…” I said softly. “He believed you meant it.” Thor looked at me and I could see tears starting in his eyes but he held them back before storming off.  
“Well that went well…” Loki sighed sarcastically. I looked around the room and breathed in. I wasn’t sure what to do anymore. These people all felt like they were judging me… all except the man at the computer. I looked over to him and he was hard at work analyzing my genetics. I moved off and out of the small room, away from all the prying eyes. I moved quickly up some stairs, trying to find an empty room. I found a small but vacant room and went in and sat on the floor since there was no where else to sit. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes, focusing on my memories, trying to figure stuff out.

***  
_ “Born from my blood, the blood of the destroyer, the blood of those he fights today, and the blood of the blessed, she will rise when half the universe falls. Our only hope to keep them together. The only hope to bring those who have lost their way back home. With the sight of the dead and the sight of those lost, she can unite them.” A woman’s voice sang gently. “Are you ready son of Frigga? Once this is done, there is no turning back. You will be linked to her till the end.”_  
_ “I am ready. She’s my only chance at getting back to life and making my dreams become a true reality. If it doesn’t work, you of course get to mock me for all eternity, or as long as she lives.” Loki smirked, looking over the cloaked body laying on a stone tablet. “I can’t wait to meet her regardless.” She giggled softly._  
_ “It was a pleasure sharing your company, teach her well. You have 5 years to prove me wrong.” She looked at him pointedly and smiled. “Fair warning, I never lose.”_  
_ “Neither do I.” he smirked back. A loud snap was heard and everything went black._

***  
I snapped my eyes open and flung myself back onto the floor in a panic, not sure what to take from what I saw. I started to hyperventilate, confused and scared.  
“Love? What happened?” Loki asked, immediately at my side and cupping my cheek. His touch was cold as ice. I looked into his eyes and kept breathing wrong. He cupped the other side of my face and looked at me worried. “Hold your breath for me and focus on me.” I did as asked and waited for him to tell me what to do next. “Deep breathe in, then release it slowly.” I took a slow deep breath and looked into his eyes, before slowly letting it out. It calmed my racing heart and made the panic go away. “Keep doing that for a few moments.” He gently rubbed my cheek as I did as he told me to do. “Good, what did you see?”  
“Your deal with Death… and what I am made of.” I whispered, looking at him. “Your hands are so cold…” I sniffed. He quickly moved his hands, apologizing under his breath. I slowly sat up and looked back into his eyes. “Am I really of this man’s blood? The one all of them hate?” I tilted my head as I looked at him.  
“Yes, you are. It was the only way the snap could wake you, essentially giving you life.” He explained, rubbing his hands together. “You were born from the death of billions… cruel I know, but it was the only way. It’ll also be the only way to finish him off and return me in five years time.” He helped me up and I was confused as to how I could touch him and feel him but people could walk through me.  
“How can I touch you?” I asked gently, looking him over for some sort of reason as to how I could. He chuckled and smiled at me again.  
“It’s the magic in you. From her blood… the power to walk among the dead as well as the living. The people he took from the universe are neither, but you can see them. Feel them.” He brushed back my hair gently. “I wish to put you in something a little more fitting, these clothes do not suit the beauty she gave you.” He flirted gently with a kind smile. I smiled back.  
“She said ‘blood of the blessed’, what does that mean?” I asked gently, smiling. He sighed and gently played with a strand of my hair, rubbing it between his fingers.  
“Asgardians. The Cosmic Entities thought them special. They’re also the family I was raised by, though I was not born to them.” He sighed, his hand gently moving down and cupping my shoulder. “Might have been the reason she gave you their blood, not sure. She did call me Frigguson.” He shrugged and relaxed.  
“Did… did you name me after your mother…?” I asked softly. “Because you called me Friggudottir…” he looked down a smiled a tad at me catching that.  
“For being only a few hours old you’re quite clever.” He smiled and looked into my eyes. “Anyway, I need to start your training if this is going to work.” He smiled at her. I tilted my head at him and breathed in. “I’m going to need you to impersonate me, in the past, and send me to them with the device they’ll make… hopefully they’ll be able to send you with two, so you don’t die there…” he sighed, brushing back my hair before cupping my cheek and putting his forehead to mine. “I promised I would train you… and protect you… I will not let that promise fail… but I will not remember you once all is said and done…” he breathed in, his eyes closing. I just watched him. “So give me a reason to want you back.”


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 5 years being trained by Loki. Dawn's magic has grown extensively and the clock is now ticking as Loki's deadline approaches. Over the five years Dawn and Loki had become very close, having fallen in love but with very little actually having happened between them.

It had been five years since I was created, since the calamity that happened to the universe. Loki was right, I was very gifted with magic and he was training it almost all hours of the day. I had watched the Avenger’s leave a few days later when Tony arrived, coming back an utter mess after being unable to recover the stones. Natasha decided to take me in while Bruce studied me, having discovered I had a very unique genome even for the growing knowledge they had. In a year Bruce left, unable to find anything more he could understand. Everyone seemed to drift apart as the years passed and no one continued on… Everyone mourned still.  
I finished cleaning up the kitchen and looked over at Natasha coming in to make a sandwich. “I could make it for you if you’d like…” I offered her. I was only here because I had nowhere else, I couldn’t move on because there was nothing for me to move on from. I hadn’t experienced the snap, I was born from it. She just shook her head before looking at me.  
“Loki still around or has he abandoned us too?” She asked softly. I looked over to Loki lounged in a chair resting his eyes.  
“He’s still here… he’s tired though…” I spoke softly, pulling out the sandwich stuff anyway and putting out a plate for her. She nodded and got to making herself a sandwich. “Its almost the end of his deal… I think he may disappear before I do it.” I looked down sadly. She sighed.  
“And then you’ll have even more reason to return him in this time travel thing he’s been talking about?” she asked as she cut her sandwich. I nodded and looked over to the people talking in the next room. I went over to them and cupped my arm. “Hello everyone…”  
“So Dawn is still here? At least that will never change.” Rocket scoffed. I breathed in and nodded, looking down. “Still going on about that time travel crap? You know its never going to happen. Not when the reason you want it is to bring the crazy guy back.” I bit my tongue and gripped my arm tight. I started to tear up. No one believed me still, no one believed that Loki was real or the plan I was told would happen. I quickly moved off to my room. They didn’t want me here… because I was all that they got when everyone died. A “crazy” child of Thanos. I got to the hall before I started crying. I leaned to the wall and stayed there. I heard footsteps come over and then the cold hands came around me and held me.  
“Soon they’ll know you’re not crazy… I promise love.” He whispered, kissing the top of my head. I kept crying as I stayed there. I looked up when I heard more footsteps and Steve was standing there.  
“Come to call me crazy too?” I sniffed, staring him down.  
“No… no… I brought you something.” He offered me a small bag. I gently took it and nodded. “Rocket again…?” I nodded and cried softly. He sighed and rubbed my shoulder gently. “Everything is gonna be ok… just gotta keep your head up.” He said gently before moving past me. I sniffed and opened the little bag and smiled at the little trinket he had brought me. I sniffed and nodded as that helped a little.  
“I used to mock him so much… always the patriot… but he’s one of the only one’s who believes you. I greatly appreciate him for that.” Loki spoke gently to me. I smiled at his words. “I’m going to miss this… watching you grow in strength…” he stroked back my hair. “But things are coming to an end… Just a few days left.” He kissed my forehead gently. I pulled back and looked up at him. I gently cupped his cheek and made him corporeal for just a moment before I pulled him into a gentle kiss.  
“And I will miss you.” I whispered against his lips. He smiled before he returned to his normal invisible self. I looked over as they got a video feed from the gate. I moved back to them and sniffed, looking at the video. “Its time…” I said softly, rubbing my eyes dry. I rang the gate open as they were still in shock. Nat looked at me as I did that and blinked.  
“Wait you know about this?” She asked. I nodded.  
“I don’t know the details, just a handful of main events. Like in 5 days from this exact moment, we will have everyone who was snapped, back.” I stated firmly. I watched the feed as he drove in. I moved to the main door and opened it, waiting for him. He parked out front before coming over and blinked at me.  
“Who are you?”  
“Explanations will be had inside.” I sighed as I motioned him to come inside. He nodded and moved inside . I shut the door and followed after him. I glanced to Loki who was still smiling at me for kissing him. I took him to Steve and Nat. I breathed in and looked at the three of them. “Hear him out.” I spat before moving and sitting down, opening the little trinket and smiling at it. Scott started to ramble about how he got back and started talking about time travel and the quantum realm. I got up and went out to his van, getting in and pulling it into the main hangar. I looked down as I heard a small clink. I saw two tubes with red stuff in it and took them instinctively. I got out and went back to my room. I sat on the bed and looked at the tubes. “These are the things we need… to get you back to you. He should have enough for everyone else back there too for what’s to come.” I looked up as Loki came over and sat by me. I watched him as he looked at what was in my hand.  
“So it begins. I will miss you… But I’ll be watching after it ends… Give me a lesson or two in how to make you happy, I’m sure I’ll oblige.” He gently took my free hand and held it. “You are a beautiful woman.” He leaned and pecked my lips gently. “Take care of me, I probably won’t oblige very easily to your request when you arrive. Don’t die.”  
“Why does this sound like goodbye…?” I asked gently, looking at him with tears coming back into my eyes.  
“Your training is complete… you’ll have what you need in a few days… it is time for me to go.” He put his forehead to me. “You’ll have the me from before I died in a few days.” He gently stroked my cheek with his free hand. “Have faith.” He smiled. “I love you.” He whispered before he faded away.  
“LOKI!” I screamed after him as he vanished. I broke down crying when he didn’t come back. I started to panic as I broke down entirely. “LOKI COME BACK!” I cried out. I screamed in agony, my entire room reacting and things flew off shelves around me, things broke as well from the impact of my magic hitting them. I curled up tight and hid the vials in my bra, crying silently into my ball.  
“What happened?!” Steve asked as he barged in, coming over to me worried. He paused as he took in the state of my room. He came and wrapped his arms around me as I cried. “What happened…?” He asked calmly. I leaned into him and cried heavily.  
“Loki’s gone… he left… he’s not coming back.” I cried into him, clinging to him. “His time was up…” I sobbed into him and just laid into him needing the physical comfort. I cried for what felt like hours before I passed out against him.

  
I woke up to people being loud downstairs. I sniffed and got up, heading downstairs to the sound, my eyes dry from all the crying. I was sure I looked like crap. I walked into the room at Bruce working at a console with Nat and Steve watching Scott in a different suit that he seemed to be stunned in currently. I looked at all of them before Bruce noticed me and the state I was in.  
“You broke it didn’t you?” I sniffed. He came over and gently hugged me. I sniffed and leaned into him. “Tony needs to come fix it. Start calling everyone.” I pulled back and sniffed, following Steve outside. I leaned on his shoulder and watched as Tony came around in his car. I looked at Tony.  
“So you weren’t lying this whole time… should have believed you from the start... maybe things could have been different.” Tony said as he looked at me. I nodded and sniffed. He noticed my tears and furrowed his brow. “He left didn’t he?” I nodded and he came over and hugged me tightly. I clung to him and cried softly. “I’m so sorry kiddo… I should have believed you… We all should have.” He whispered into my hair. He rubbed my back before pulling back and showing us the bracelet he made. “Portable space time GPS. Figured it out last night after you left.” He stated. “Let’s go build a time machine.” He nodded to Steve before grabbing the shield out of his trunk. “Think its time you had this back… honestly need to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding. Don’t go showing it off, I didn’t bring one for the everyone.” He said before heading inside with Steve. I followed after them, breathing in shakily.  
“Someone gonna tell me who the girl is yet?” Scott asked, taking off his helmet. I came over to him.  
“I’m Dawn. I was created and brought to life at the instant of the snap. I’m Thanos’ biological child with Death.” I said bluntly. He just blankly stared at me. “I can do magic. I’m also part Asgardian.” I shared.  
“Uh… hi. I’m Antman. Scott Lang.” he offered his hand to me. I smiled at his innocence.  
“I know. Loki told me who you were.” I whispered, my voice cracking by the end of the sentence. “He only knew because Death told him you were important.”  
“I’m sorry you’re talking about Death as if it’s a person…” he blinked at me. I looked at Nat confused as to why she didn’t tell him.  
“She is… she’s my mother.” I spoke gently. “She made a bet with Loki. He was here to train me to bring him back… Thor can’t know that. Loki didn’t want him to know until he was back.” I whispered.  
“Wait. We’re bringing Loki back too? How?” he blinked. I looked at him.  
“That’s my mission. Yours is to get the stones. That’s what he trained me for.” I whispered, looking down. “I have to face Thanos on my own. I have to bring Loki home without changing the course of events.” I sniffed. “Tony I’m going to need two of those bracelets.” I looked at him pointedly. Tony just nodded, understanding. “I can do this. I was made by the same being who made the stones.” I whispered mainly to myself. I moved off to go help get parts for Tony so I could help build the machine with them.  
I watched as they scattered to divide and conquer on the plan. Tony and Bruce went off to start fabrication while Nat and Steve went to call everyone in. I helped start building the portal, seeing the specs on a screen that Tony was showing Bruce.  
I worked on putting things together as designed, easily able to do it thanks to Bruce back before he went all middle ground Hulk and while he was still intrigued by my mental development and physiology. I glared over at Rocket as he came in. I snapped my head at him and he flew into the wall. I smirked and watched him growl at me before he was dragged off by Bruce to go get Thor. I sniffed.  
It didn’t feel right not having Loki here to talk to. It felt very empty. I silently kept working, not talking to anyone as I built. This was my way to get him back. He may not remember the five years we had together training and talking but he would still be the same Loki. The Loki I met that day I woke up for the first time. Soon enough everyone who had survived was back. Though Thor was obviously drunk out of his mind, overwhelmed with grief I supposed. I finished what I was doing and let Rocket do the finishing touches as Tony supervised. I came over to Thor and looked at him. I could still see that sadness in his eyes.  
“He left last night… I no longer see him anymore.” I whispered to him. He looked at me and sighed.  
“What does it matter? He left me five years ago, stupidly attempting to stab Thanos in the neck. He was not coming back after that for me… whatever you saw, was not my Loki.” He slurred out. I swallowed the lump in my throat before glaring at him.  
“Yes, he was. He spoke day in and day out about your adventures. Spoke of his overly obnoxious brother who never seemed out to please anyone but himself. Not until you met the human you fell in love with, after your father banished you. When you returned, you were the king that Asgard deserved, but you didn’t feel ready still… so you turned down the offer, until you felt ready.” I spat. At this point I could feel multiple sets of eyes on us. “Just before he died, what did he say?” I glared at him as he just stared at me trying so hard not to hit me or to cry. “What did he say!?” I screamed at him. He visibly shook at my voice and stepped back.  
“The sun shall shine on us again brother.” He fumbled out, looking down. “It didn’t. He died, the sun will never shine on him again!”  
“MY NAME IS DAWN!” I screamed back at him which made him look up and stare at me. “The sun returns to shine at dawn each morning! He named me that so you would remember, that you would have hope again! Not so you could go wallow in self pity because you “failed”.” I glared at him, crying. “You failed him only when you started to stop hoping.” I stomped off to get suited up, crying hard. I breathed in shakily and grabbed two bracelets, tucking one into a pocket and putting one on. I put on one of the devices for travelling and watched as Clint was suited up for the test run. I looked at them and breathed in. “Good luck.” I said softly.  
I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I hadn’t done this in so long. My Auburn hair had gotten so long, past my shoulders at this point, in gentle waves down. My eyes were raw from so much crying but my face was one of pure beauty nonetheless. My heart shaped face with moderate cheekbones gave me an all over balanced face. Almond shaped eyes with bright bluish grey eyes, apparently very similar to my father’s eyes. My skin was tinted just a bit more pink than most people of earth but wasn’t overly noticeable. My lips were a bit chapped from me sucking and chewing on them as I worked, usually they were soft and evenly sized and proportional to the rest of my face. My nose was smaller but looked nice on my features and was overall proportional. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I followed the others out to watch the test.  
Tony and Nat made sure he understood the test and what would happen, as well as possible side effects. I watched as Clint just nodded before they did the test. In five seconds he was back and holding a glove. I nodded. It was going to work. Everything was working. I moved up onto the platform and made the suit go on. I breathed in shakily and looked at them all. I put one of the tubes in and saw Scott step forward about to complain. “I’m going now. I’ll be back soon.” I waved at them as I hit my button and went through, knowing exactly when and where to go.


	3. Choked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn went through the time portal back to go save Loki. Now her task is to save Loki without changing the course of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialog in this is pretty Verbatim to the actual event.

I made the suit get off me and I headed into the crowded main hall, heading up to where everyone was gathered. I saw Thor sitting on his throne, Hulk beside him, Loki as well. I climbed onto the platform and looked at Loki, tearing up as I saw him. He looked just the same. I breathed in and made an illusion so no one would see what I was about to do. I came over to Loki and hugged him tightly, crying. He was warm… so warm. I could hear his heart beating in his chest. He wasn’t hugging back but that was okay right now.   
He cleared his throat at me and blinked down at me, unsure what to do. “Um… excuse me who are you?”  
“I am Dawn, I am here to save you.” I whispered up at him, looking up into his eyes. “And only you.” I pulled back and sniffed. “I am sorry for this.” I cupped his head and made him sleep, putting the other time device on his hand and another suit on him. I put in the new tube on his suit before sniffed and hitting his button, sending him to the others. I stood up and disguised myself as Loki before dropping the illusion. Not even a minute later Thanos’s ship came into view. I swallowed hard and looked up at the ship, breathing in shakily. I immediately moved to evacuate people to the escape ships, yelling out orders. I knew Thanos would let them go and would only kill those left on the ship.   
“Loki what are you doing?” Thor asked me. I looked to him.   
“That’s Thanos’ ship, the one who manipulated me in New York. I’m evacuating people to safety. Valkyrie, go with them, take them to Earth.” I rushed out, my voice just like Loki’s. “NOW.” I barked and people got moving.   
“Brother, what’s wrong?” He came over to me. I looked at him.   
“He will kill everyone left aboard the ship, we need to do this now so Asgard can survive.” I stated, looking at him. He nodded as he understood that and got people moving. I swallowed hard as we were boarded. I watched the escape pods go but there were still a couple dozen citizens on board with no where to go. My heart raced I my chest and I panicked. I moved off quickly to find them another avenue to leave but it was too late, by the time I moved off on my own, the ship was being attacked and destroyed, while the people left on board were being massacred.   
I breathed in shakily and stopped where I stood. I summoned the tesseract and looked at it breathing in shakily. I hid it with my magic and got my courage back. I breathed in and moved slowly back into the now on fire and body littered main room where the Children of Thanos stood talking as Thanos watched on. I watched them before Thanos walked over to me, dragging Thor with him. He started talking to me and I could see our resemblance now. It was terrifying.   
“The tesseract, or your brothers head. I assume you have a preference.” Thanos offered  
“Oh I do.” I said. “Kill away.” I watched on as he used the Power stone on Thor’s head causing him extreme agony, making him scream out in pain. I kept watching before it was finally enough. “ALRIGHT STOP.” I screamed and he stopped. It was painful to watch no matter how much I wanted to see Thor hurt.  
“We don’t have the tesseract, it was destroyed on Asgard.” Thor groaned out, looking up at me. I looked at him sadly before I manifested the Tesseract again and held it out to Thanos. “You… really are the worst brother.” I stepped forward to be within reach of Thanos, my heart racing at each step I took, my body hating being within his presence. I noticed a slightly confused but curious look in Thanos’s eyes. He knew I wasn’t Loki didn’t he?  
“I assure you brother… the sun will shine on us again.”   
“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.” Thanos chuckled. I drew back an inch and looked up at Thanos.   
“Well for one thing,” I slowly stepped forward and smirked, “I’m not Asgardian.” I breathed in as I held up the tesseract. “And for another… we have a Hulk.” As soon as Thanos looked away to the sound of the Hulk charging at him, I dropped the tesseract and jumped onto Thor to get him out of the way.   
We both watched on as Hulk initially had the upper hand before Thanos slowly took control of the situation and overpowered Hulk, knocking him unconscious. Thor moved and smacked Thanos in the head with a pipe but it did nothing but piss him off. Thanos smacked him across the room with ease which made his henchman Ebony Maw crinkle him in metal scrap and silence him, making him watch on as to what came next. We then watched as Heimdall used the last of his energy to send Hulk to Earth using the Bifrost, which ultimately ended in his death to Thanos. I got up and moved away back to the shadows to watch what came next.   
Thanos walked back to his group of henchmen, one of which had picked up the tesseract. I listened to the man talk as Thanos removed his armor and his helmet before taking the tesseract and crushing it in his hand. He then took the stone from the dust and put it in his gauntlet. He let the energy move through him before he relaxed into the power.   
“There are two more stones on Earth. Find them my children and bring them to me on Titan.” Thanos said firmly as he admired the look of two stones in his gauntlet.   
“Father we will not fail you.” The four said in unison. That sent a shiver down my spine. I slowly came out of the shadows and looked at them.   
“If I might interject. If you’re going to Earth, you might want a guide.” I smirked as I came over to them, breathing in shakily. I was terrified of this crowd and was not planning on staying. “I do have a bit of experience in that arena.”  
“If you consider failure experience.” Thanos retorted with a smirk.   
“I consider experience, experience.” I replied while gritting my teeth at him. “Almighty Thanos… I, Loki, prince of Asgard,” I slowly took steps towards him, glancing to Thor as I did, “Odinson… The rightful king of Jotunheim, god of mischief,” In my hand hidden from them all but Thor I made a dagger appear, “do herby pledge to you… my undying fidelity.” I lowered my eyes and took a moment to center myself before I lunged up to stab him in the neck only to be stopped by him using the gauntlet on me. It was a terrifying feeling as I was unable to move and I gasped in. My eyes shifted to my own as I lost focus for just a moment, which made him squint his eyes at me in curiosity.   
“Undying?” he asked appalled. “You should choose your words more carefully.” He said before grabbing my arm with the knife in it and moving it aside. He then pulled me forward and wrapped his hand around my throat. My eyes went wide as he lifted me up to his level, choking the life out of me. I flailed as it hurt fro his grasp alone as well as the sudden lack of oxygen. He just watched on blankly as I suffered, ever so glancing at Thor to see how he was reacting. I somehow maintained focus to remain in Loki’s form.   
“You…” I choked out, “Will never be… a god.” My skin started to return to how it usually is outside of the illusion, my eyes as well but I still maintained the appearance of Loki as Thanos glared at me and continued to choke me. The only confusing moment was when he smirked at me before squeezing and cracking my neck. I went limp and just stared at him. Every inch of my body was on fire now as I stared in agony. I heard Thor’s muffled screams of anger at my apparent deadness, even though I still was very much alive and had no idea how I was or why I was still conscious.   
Thanos walked over to Thor before dropping me in front of him. I lay there still, unable to move. I could feel my body starting to repair itself though as I waited. “No resurrections this time.” Thanos said before he set fire to the ship with the Power stone. He then took him and his henchmen back to his ship. I was slowly able to move my eyes again and I watched in horror before Thor laid over me screaming in agony at the loss of his brother. I used some magic to have him push the button just as the explosion happened, sending me back to the time portal still completely broken and barely breathing. 


	4. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn has returned from her time jump, unable to move or breath. Loki is safe and sound and the Avengers are now in a panic at the state she's in. They weren't sure whether the machine broke, Loki hurt her, or something else entirely.

There was immediate panic as I reverted myself back to normal, gasping for air but unable to move. Steve immediately went to move me but I looked at him, my eyes telling him not to, my neck slowly making the no sign before I was fully able to control it. Once I got full control again I looked to Loki who was still unconscious and used my magic to wake him. He gasped awake shooting up right. He then looked over and saw me and immediately moved to my aid. He didn’t care where I was or who I was but he knew I was in pain and possibly dying. He shoved Steve away and held a dagger protectively over me before looking around the room, confused as to how he got here. I gasped in as my windpipe healed. I coughed hard and looked at him.   
“I saved… you…” I whimpered out through my ragged breathing. He slowly looked at me confused by how I looked, even more worried as to how I got this way.   
“Who did this to you? Which one! I will gut them.” He growled angrily before returning to his defensive pose.   
“Thanos… did this… to you… I took… your place.” I wheezed. He softened his posture before he looked back at me, confused and now worried. “Thor… tell him…” I coughed out. Loki made the dagger go away but he still kept a protective posture over me.   
“Yes… Thanos choked the life out of you before my eyes, snapped your neck.” He said suddenly very alert. He moved forward and looked at Loki with tears in his eyes. “Are you real this time brother…?” he choked out, about to cry. “You attacked Thanos with a knife… he anticipated it and killed you. I saw it with my own eyes.” Loki looked between us before noticing Thor was definitely different. “Its been five years brother.” Loki’s eyes widened in shock.   
“I brought you to the future… the past is immutable.” I whimpered before I got feeling back to my hands. I slowly pushed myself up to a sitting position and whimpered. “Good to know I can’t die… but that still sucked.” I panted and looked at Tony who was panicking. “Its not your tech. It worked perfectly.” I took off the devices from both Loki and I before tossing them to him. Tony caught them with ease and blinked. “Loki and I need to talk… You guys go on.” I whispered. I frowned at the lack of my legs working. “This may take a minute…” I grumbled. Loki took the opportunity to pick me and carry me off the platform. Thor just stared at him on the verge of breaking down any minute. I breathed in shakily and leaned into Loki’s shoulder, closing my eyes. I started crying, remembering that my Loki, the one who had died, had experienced this and died from it.   
“Why is a beautiful woman such as yourself crying when you’re in my arms?” Loki asked softly. I sniffed and breathed in.   
“The Loki I knew… who made the deal with Death, died the same way I just experienced…” I cried, curling into him. He stopped and looked at me. I clung to him. “I’ve known him since I was created… The day Thanos killed half the universe.” I shook.   
“Wait… You’re only 5 years old…?” He asked confused. I nodded.   
“Death created me fully mature, for you.” I sniffed. “I lost him last night.” I cried gently. He just stood there processing what I just said, looking at me. I wiggled my toes and breathed in as I was able to get movement. I sighed in relief. “Almost back to normal.” I shifted to get onto my feet thought he wasn’t very willing to let me yet. Even when I got my feet on the ground, my weight immediately crippled my legs and I slumped down. He caught me with ease and looked at me, having gotten closer because of the action. I looked into his eyes and only saw the man I knew. No one different. I cupped his cheek and relaxed into his hold that gently got tighter, holding me closer to him.   
“So you’re the daughter of Death herself? How fascinating.” He analyzed every inch of my face. His eyes were calm and understanding, knowing I was telling the truth about his former self I knew. The first who believed. He didn’t seem to mind the closeness.   
“Is that the only thing fascinating about what I just said?” I asked softly, still looking into his eyes. He moved and gently leaned me against the wall, still holding me close. I relaxed against the wall and felt his hand gently rubbing my waist.   
“There are many things that fascinate me about you. Why you chose to save me… why I chose to make you… why you cried at the sight of me… how I can possibly make you smile…” he smiled as he whispered to me. I breathed in shakily as I looked at him. There was so much more confidence from him than I was used to. “You saved me now… we must celebrate once you’re back on your feet.” He whispered, his face getting closer to mine. My cheeks flushed at his brash flirtation. I looked into his eyes.   
“I kinda preferred when you weren’t so pushy…” I whispered and moved out from under him, my legs under me again. I moved off to my room, leaving him there in the hallway confused and now wanting more of my attention. I needed to get the touch of Thanos off me. I didn’t like the feeling it left on my skin. I got to my bathroom and stripped out of the clothes I was in before turning on the shower and stepping in. I scrubbed until it hurt trying to get him off of my arm and throat. When I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror it was bright red. I got fresh clothes on before stepping out and jumping back as I saw Loki sitting on my bed. He looked at me and breathed in.   
“I came on too strong then?” he asked, looking over to me. “The way you looked at me, how you held me… I assumed there’d been a past relationship.” He explained. “Was I wrong?”  
“No… he just wasn’t really able to touch me without giving me frostbite. Being in Death’s realm makes you frigid to the touch.” I explained. He looked at me and was about to say something before I cut him off, “No, its not because you’re a frost giant… he showed me that and it was a different kind of cold. A nicer one that felt good against my skin.” He raised a brow at me as I said that before his eyes settled on my rubbed raw skin.   
“What did you do that for?” he asked as he moved over to me and looked at it. He gently cupped my neck with his hands and made them go cold. I shivered and closed my eyes. It was soothing to my raw skin, made it hurt less.  
“Its where Thanos grabbed me… it made my skin feel wrong.” I whispered softly, opening my eyes and looked up into his. “It makes it itch like somethings under my skin.” He gently rubbed my skin to make me feel better, keeping his hands cold. I got an instant pang of fear in my gut and pulled him close just as the building was blown up, holding us in a protective bubble. He blinked in shock before the rubble settled around us and the sky was above us. I looked over and froze when I saw Thanos’s ship. “Oh no… they messed something up.” I took his hand and quickly pulled him to where I found Thor and the others. I looked at them, breathing in. “Who fucked it up…?” I asked quietly. I kept holding Loki’s hand which he held back.   
“We don’t know yet…” Thor said simply before looking at me and Loki. “And he’s just sitting there.” He pointed to Thanos in the middle of a cleared area. “Loki up to speed?”  
“Not really, he’s just been hitting on me.” I said simply. Loki chuckled but then looked over to where Thor pointed. He breathed in heavily and pulled me back into him, holding me close.   
“I’m not letting you near him. Not after what you told me upstairs.” He whispered into my still wet hair. He cupped my raw arm and soothed it with his cold touch. Thor looked at the two of us still confused by our dynamic. I kissed his arm around my shoulders and held onto him, nodding at what he said. He nodded and kept holding me.   
“You two confuse me, but it works.” Tony said simply, looking at us. “You two stay here, try to find the others. We’re going down there.” I nodded and felt Loki nod as well. I watched as Thor went all dramatic before all three of them went down to go at him. I breathed in.   
“I don’t know anymore past what you told me… I don’t know what comes next.” I admitted. He held me close and breathed in. “She only told you up to you returning.” I breathed in and touched my comms device. “Name off! Who’s still alive?” I asked into the comms. All I got was some static as I waited, shifting nervously in his arms. I watched as they fought against Thanos. “Name off. Please.” I said again.   
“I’m here! I’m on my way to get to our drowning friends!” Scott shouted into the comms. “Hulk, War Machine and Rocket are trapped under debris, I’m moving to go help.” I nodded and breathed in.   
“Be careful, we have company.” I replied back into the comms, wincing as I watched them basically just be toyed with by Thanos. I gently removed myself from Loki’s arms. “Go into the debris, see if you can find people. Be careful.” I told him, kissing his cheek before jumping down to help the boys who were now all thrown aside and hurting. I breathed in shakily and looked at Thanos. I moved closer and glared at him.   
“And now a child comes for my head? What have I done to you? You weren’t in any of the memories I saw.”  
“Of course I wasn’t. They hate me.” I stated bluntly. He tilted his head and looked at me. “I’m excluded from all talks because of who I am.” He smirked. I could see his mind thinking I was going to join him.   
“Then why do you still fight for them?” He asked, tilting his head at me. I breathed in and looked at him.   
“Because they’re my family and have been for five years. Even when they pick on me, I know they’ll have my back.” I spoke firmly. I made a sword appear in my hand. “Even though I’m not biologically related to any of them, family comes first.” I spat. “Not Like you’d understand since you coerce all your ‘children’.” He narrowed his eyes at me at that.   
“Asgardian’s always claiming they’re gods… But are you truly immortal?” he grabbed his sword thing and looked at me. I smirked.   
“I’m not just Asgardian.” I said firmly, confident now. “And yes, I am.” I spat. He tilted his head at me curiously now. “I was born the day of the snap. I was created by Death, given the form of Terrans, the wonder of Asgardians, and the strength… of a Titan.” His eyes widened a little. “I may be small, but I’m not gonna be easy to get rid of, hell, you would know in a few years because you broke my neck and strangled me. I experienced that maybe an hour ago tops, yet here I am, perfectly fine.” I launched at him, easily slicing into his arm. “Death made me from your blood, because you were the one who brought all that death to the universe.”  
“So she sent me a gift? How flattering to make one in my image.” He growled before going brutish on me, I dodged quickly and calmly, keeping him distracted as the boys got up and got composed. I was faster than he could swing and small enough to get around his attacks. I used my sword to slice into him, temporarily making him slower to buy us time. I heard a voice on the comms I didn’t know and looked to Steve, I squeaked and barely dodged an attack before he stopped and looked to the abundant magic coming from behind Steve. I smiled.   
“They’re back…” I quickly ran back to Steve and hid behind him. I breathed heavily and looked back at all the new faces of friends. I smiled. “We can win this. I know we can.” I said softly to Steve, smiling. “We brought them all back.” Steve smiled and nodded.   
“We got this.” He nodded and called the hammer to him. “Avengers.” He took a breathe in and smiled. “Assemble.”


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has ended. Thanos from the past has been erased and all life has been returned to the universe. It's time for things to settle down as things have come to pass, the deal has been won by Loki and at its finale is Tony Stark. This was his story all along, after all, Dawn and Loki were just a side story to the main event. But what a story they are.

I stood in the back, watching everyone else as they knelt for Tony’s sacrifice. I rubbed my arm and watched his spirit walk over to me. I looked down before looking up at him with tears in my eyes. I breathed in shakily as he cupped my shoulder gently.   
“You did good kid. Kick this little deviant into shape for me.” He said softly to me, motioning to Loki. “We don’t have to worry anymore because we have you and all these people watching out for the planet.” He breathed in and looked back at everyone. “What a bunch of kiss asses… but I loved them. All of them. I’m gonna miss this. I’m gonna miss Morgan the most. Look after her for me will ya?” he asked. I nodded and sniffed as I looked at him.   
“I’m going to miss you Tony…” I whispered softly. He smiled at that. He kissed my head gently.   
“You were right kid… I’m sorry I ever doubted you. There’s a message I taped in my suits memory core. Make sure they see it.” I nodded to him and sniffed, crying a little. I was less banged up than everyone else but that honestly was Loki’s doing, he kept diving in front of things trying to make up for what I had gone through that he should have, even though I’m probably the only person here who was indestructible. He gave a sad smile and looked at me before he faded away. I smiled in return and just let tears run down my cheeks. I looked down to the ground and sniffed before I felt a hand take mine. I held his hand and squeezed it before looking over to Loki who was standing with me in solidarity.   
“We don’t belong here anymore…” He said quietly. I breathed in and looked at the others. I shook my head and looked at him.   
“No, this is exactly where we need to be. Both of us. They’re my family.” I swallowed and wiped my eyes with my free hand. He looked at me. “Asgard is on this planet now… you’re home moved here when you got on that ship.” I sniffed. “You told me yourself… This became your home the instant Odin chose you as his son that day on the cliff. That day he apologized for not caring enough.” He looked at me, a little taken back that I knew that memory. “That day you knew you were a son of Asgard, regardless of the blood running through your veins. Much like today I learned that I am child of the universe, and the two biggest parts that make up who I am are on this planet. “I’ve spent five years among humans, its time I spend some time among asgardians.” He smiled a little bit at what I said.   
“I never thought I’d tell anyone about that day… But I apparently told you.” He whispered softly, looking down. I looked at him and gently walked him off through a portal to New Asgard. I moved with him knowing a cottage that Thor and Valkyrie left for me if I ever decided to come stay with them. He looked around, stopping me just outside my cottage. “This is the Cliff.” I looked at him before nodding.   
“Where Odin wanted Asgard to be.” I spoke gently, opening the door to my cottage and pulling him inside. I shut the door behind him and sat him down. I moved and got some water and wet cloth, coming back over to start cleaning him up. I sat next to him and started to clean the dirt and dried blood off of his skin. He looked at me a little taken back by my care for him. I kept cleaning him off before my front door opened and a few others from town who were in need of aid. I gestured them inside and they looked at Loki worried and confused. I shushed them gently before letting my magic feel the room to start treating the minor injuries.   
“Do you do this often?” Loki chuckled. I looked at him then to the others.   
“Usually just for bar fights…” I said softly, letting my cottage fill. “I come by once a month to drop off medical supplies, clean up the battered people from bar fights then go home.” I explained. “I came to check on Thor mostly… but he still worried I was a sleeper agent.” I kept cleaning him up, relaxed. “While I have all the skills of your magic, I am very talented in healing magic.” I explained. “You taught me very well apparently.” I smiled at him. He smiled back at my confidence. I looked at him, breathing in. I finished cleaning him up and gently brushed back his hair. “You’re so warm… I like it.” I smiled. He cupped my hand and looked into my eyes. He breathed in.   
“Where can I find bandages, so I can help?” he asked softly. I pointed the way and relaxed before moving off to help the injured Asgardians. It didn’t take long for everyone to be comfortable with Loki being back and helping me patch them up from battle.   
He was more helpful than I anticipated and soon enough we were alone in my cottage. I got to cleaning up all the blood soaked rags. I moved off to my bathroom to clean myself up. I was exhausted and spent from using my magic so heavily all day. I finished getting cleaned up and moved to my bedroom here, falling onto my bed and closing my eyes. I relaxed into it and for the first time in years, everything felt right. I felt like all the weight was off my shoulders. I looked up and breathed in as I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and smiled tiredly at Loki.   
“You did well today love…” he whispered softly before stroking back my hair. I was startled by the cold of his hand. “You saved me… he wishes to protect you and you gave him a reason to stay and fall for you. I am so very proud of you.” I smiled up at him.   
“Why did you come back?” I asked softly.  
“Its only for a few minutes… I won the bet, thus winning the prize of seeing you one last time.” He whispered before leaning down and kissing me gently. I returned the kiss and the feeling of it made me start crying again. He gently stroked my cheek as he kept it. “I love you so much… and he will too given time.” He whispered against my lips. “I am so proud of you… you fought well love… we’re both so proud of you.” He smiled. I looked into his eyes and breathed him in. “Show him he can be loved… like you did for me.” He whispered, kissing me again before disappearing. I relaxed back into the bed and breathed calmly. I looked up at the ceiling and sniffed. I smiled as I cried quietly. He came back to tell me I did good… That’s all that mattered now. He was proud, he won, and I had someone to light my days again. I climbed up into the bed and curled up on one side, about to fall asleep before there was a warm body laying next to me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Loki laying down on his back next to me. I smiled at him and breathed in. I slowly shifted over and cuddled up to his side, closing my eyes again. It took him a moment before his arm wrapped around me. He was still tense but I soon found sleep against him.

I was started awake by the sound of Thor rummaging through my kitchen at the break of dawn, I slowly sat up and realized that Loki wasn’t here. I heard him downstairs, trying to keep Thor quiet but it was pretty obvious Thor was just a tad drunk and still upset at Loki. I slowly got out of bed and slunk to the kitchen. I peeked around the corner, still sleepy. Loki was trying his best to keep Thor quiet. I smiled at the two acting like brothers again. I leaned to the doorframe and giggled softly. They both shut up and turned to look at me. I waved at them. “Thor I told you I don’t have beer here.” I mumbled out.  
“I… I didn’t think you were here…” he sniffed and looked away. “I was trying to tell Loki to go away, that he wasn’t allowed here.” He grumbled out. I came over to him and breathed in. I gently cupped his cheek and made him look at me. “I can still make him leave…”  
“I don’t want him to leave, I invited him in.” I spoke softly. “Let me make some coffee… sober you back up so you can face your issues face on.” I moved to the coffee pot and blinked as there was already coffee brewed, nice and hot still. I looked at Loki and smiled as he sheepishly looked away. I giggled happily and poured coffee for all of us, enchanting Thor’s to help him sober up faster. I handed it to Thor before moving to the living room with my cup and Loki’s. I sat down in a chair and made the two share the couch. I handed Loki his cup and leaned back, relaxing. I sipped my coffee and looked between the two uncomfortable brothers. “Go ahead, talk it out.”   
I smiled against my cup as I watched the pair, Thor chugging down the coffee before setting it aside. I smirked at that and sipped mine. I watched as he basically became a blubbering sober mess and the enchantment worked on him making him spill his feelings. That one act got the two talking about their feelings and my work was done. I got up and moved to the kitchen to make some breakfast, using my magic to speed things up. I hummed softly, eventually making another cup of coffee as I plated everything. I came back to the boys with breakfast and set them on the table.   
“Come on, lets eat up boys.” I took my seat and started to eat before they came over. I smiled at Loki for being the civilized man and talking with his brother. Thor wiped his face and sat down as he started to eat with us. I smiled as I ate with them, finally having a real family who appreciated me and cared. 


End file.
